More and more users are turning to network-based resources, such as web-based resources that may utilize the Internet, to order items (e.g., goods and/or services). A network-based resource may provide a user experience unmatched by a more traditional brick and mortar store. For example, the network-based resource may offer a larger and more diverse selection of items. Further, for some of the items, there may be a number of sellers with different offers. As such, a customer may not only have access to a rich item selection, but may also obtain items at the most convenient offers.
Typically, a user device and a network-based resource may interact to exchange information about items. The interactions may include notifications provided to the user device. A notification may relate to an item, such as a delivery status of the item. The number, content, and timings of the notifications may affect the user experience, network bandwidth, processing of network-based resource, and/or processing of the user device.